


(More Than) Okay

by Joohoney-bun (Seokjinseng)



Series: Kink Alphabet [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Choking, M/M, Smut, that's about all it is lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 23:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14389674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seokjinseng/pseuds/Joohoney-bun
Summary: It’s then that Kihyun realizes the boy’s other fixation; the hand that’s been thumbing at his neck and toying with his adam’s apple. And while he can hardly find himself thinking of anything other than the beautiful look of Hyunwoo beneath him, with lidded eyes and soft groans falling between the way he fucks into him, Kihyun grins because he finally understands.Still moaning high and sweet, Kihyun takes one of Hyunwoo’s hands in his own. In response, the older boy opens his eyes, curiosity dancing behind the sweet flame of desire in the deep pools of his brown eyes, and Kihyun can’t seem to help himself. Warmth spreads along his skin, takes root in the pit of his stomach as he continues to fuck himself onto his lover’s lap, but this time taking the other’s hand and placing it delicately around his own throat.





	(More Than) Okay

**Author's Note:**

> A is for Asphyxiation :)

Kihyun doesn’t expect Hyunwoo’s intentions when his hand travels up his thighs; he doesn’t expect the older to pull him into his lap so quickly, to nip at the column of his neck with the slight sharp bite behind plush lips. He doesn’t expect to marvel in the way that his skin is suddenly set ablaze from the inside out when Hyunwoo growls low against his neck, with his hands coming to rest at his waist and grinding him against his lap. Sure, sometimes performances were intense, but it never happened so quick just over a routine practice.

The younger boy also can’t lie to himself though, as his groans become a little higher pitched; a little more needy. Hyunwoo’s hands feel like crushed velvet along his skin and his mouth tastes like spun sugar against his lips. He couldn’t care less that the only thing that stopped anyone from walking in on them was the door of their shared dorm room, because the only thing that mattered was the flat of his lover’s palms, rising up from his waist to pull off Kihyun’s shirt.

Of course Hyunwoo took no time in placing his tongue to Kihyun’s bare chest, his tongue running delicately over each nipple while he looked up at the younger boy in his lap. It was nothing short of ecstasy, watching his head roll back with each graze of Hyunwoo’s teeth, and it only spurred him further that the boy had started grinding on his own, free of the elder’s hands. And he can’t stop the way his thumb continues to brush along the lump of his lover’s throat.

“Take these off.” Hyunwoo grins up at the boy, tugging at the black fabric of his pants. At some point their mouths meet again and their breath intermingles together in a way that only makes Kihyun quiver. He doesn’t want to pull away from the sweet warmth of his boyfriend, but obeys as he knows he doesn’t want to.

Usually Hyunwoo was so gentle with the younger boy that he wanted to fight back, wanted to push him over the edge, but tonight was such a stark contrast that Kihyun couldn’t help the eager way his body responded. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy the view though, for as soon as Kihyun slid off of his lap, Hyunwoo had replaced his hands where his boyfriend’s ass once was. Those hands, the same ones that had just seconds ago guided Kihyun’s own hips, had started to run along the seam of his jeans, thumbing against his bulge as he had watched Kihyun unbutton his pants.

The only thing Kihyun can remember from there is the way his breath hitched in his throat as Hyunwoo pulled at his own button, pulling his pants off of his ankles and lubing himself up with what he found in the bedside drawer. Everything else went too fast- with Kihyun immediately giving into Hyunwoo’s long strokes down his shaft, causing him to scramble in order to straddle over his lap. Of course Hyunwoo’s fingers are gentle as he squeezes the lube onto one hand, allowing his fingertips to gently stretch the younger boy open while his free hand again travels to thumb over Kihyun’s throat. The boy finally whines, looking down at Hyunwoo with a lust clouded gaze before again placing his mouth against the older boy’s own.

Without asking, without hesitation, Kihyun sinks down into his boyfriend’s lap and moans sweetly into his mouth. Somewhere beyond the sweet bliss of being deliciously stretched, the younger boy can feel his lovers hands come to travel along his skin once more; this time with a more bruising grip, a more bruising kiss also finding its way between them. Kihyun sputters a little at the way Hyunwoo fucks into him, with long and soft thrusts daring to tangle at the knot in the pit of his stomach, though not offering him any kind of relief. 

It’s then that Kihyun realizes the boy’s other fixation; the hand that’s been thumbing at his neck and toying with his adam’s apple. And while he can hardly find himself thinking of anything other than the beautiful look of Hyunwoo beneath him, with lidded eyes and soft groans falling between the way he fucks into him, Kihyun grins because he finally understands.

Still moaning high and sweet, Kihyun takes one of Hyunwoo’s hands in his own. In response, the older boy opens his eyes, curiosity dancing behind the sweet flame of desire in the deep pools of his brown eyes, and Kihyun can’t seem to help himself. Warmth spreads along his skin, takes root in the pit of his stomach as he continues to fuck himself onto his lover’s lap, but this time taking the other’s hand and placing it delicately around his own throat.

Immediately, Hyunwoo’s lips part and his gaze darkens as Kihyun grins, his eyes closing as he slows his pace; he ventures out to guess it probably drives him a little mad, just by the way he bucks underneath him, but he can’t bring himself to care. He’s too wrapped up in letting his head fall back, feeling Hyunwoo’s length as he encourages him to squeeze his fingers ever so slightly.

The elder gasps, small and faint, with that tender softness returning to his gaze. He’s serious; hot, hard, desperate to make Kihyun cum all over himself. But serious.

“Do you trust me?” He asks, fucking aside and his sweet aura rising to the surface.

Kihyun nods, that shit-eating grin still dancing along his lips. “Yes _sir._ ”

It starts off small, with Kihyun barely encouraging him. It starts off with a slow pace and the younger boy’s encouragement to restrict his airflow- something that already makes him giddy and he can feel himself start to tighten down on the other’s cock. Though it only takes seconds for his own hand to fall away, for Hyunwoo to steady Kihyun’s hips with one hand and squeeze a little harder with his other. The younger can’t help but pick up his pace as the fuzzy blackness creeps into his vision, with Hyunwoo fucking him harder and squeezing just a little more. Somewhere in the distance, the elder mentions something about him being ‘so fucking _hot_ with hands around your neck.’ Though at this point it’s all he can do is focus on not tumbling over the edge.

“Gonna cum for me, baby boy?” Hyunwoo grins, and Kihyun has never before lost focus so quick of his words. All he knows is that the knot is too tight in his stomach, the black has started to seep far into his vision and he can’t stop biting his lip from the mixture of all three. He’s gonna snap soon, he knows from the way he can’t stop trembling, can’t stop gripping at the tufts of Hyunwoo’s hair, and he’s so close he can feel tears gathering behind his eyes.

Euphoria hits Kihyun like a ton of bricks as he feels himself reach the end, the sweet hot release intertwining with his sudden relief of air has him coming undone with one final gasp. Suddenly his world is bursting with color at the release of the older’s hand, his breath restoring the feeling along his nerves; the weight of his limbs, the touch of Hyunwoo’s lips - and of course the crashing of his orgasm. He shatters along every inch of his being, unashamedly making a mess over the two of them while his boyfriend still thrusts into him, and it takes several seconds before his pieces start to come back together.

By then, Hyunwoo is already delicately kissing along his skin, uttering sweet praises of ‘Good boy, such a good _fucking_ boy.’ Kihyun can’t help but quiver from the onslaught of his orgasm, making him crumple against the broad chested boy with deep, satisfying breaths and a soft smile gracing his lips.

“You okay?” Hyunwoo asks, holding Kihyun as though he were made of fine china daring to break there in his arms. It’s was too typical of the older to take such an interest in his boyfriend’s well being, as Kihyun was sure that somewhere in his mind he was worried that he had somehow hurt him.

Kihyun dares not move from his sated position against his lover’s chest, dares not tilt his head up or move his body. Instead, he simply reaches up to run his hands through Hyunwoo’s hair, a symbol of reassurance between the two of them; one that had started on their first date, when the older couldn’t stop gushing over how good Kihyun looked with his new hair color.

“Okay,” Kihyun sighs, pressing a soft kiss to Hyunwoo’s chest. “I’d dare to say I’m more than okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> This will eventually have installments for all of the letters of the alphabet, as brought to you by [ my dear roommate. ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrabeth/pseuds/unpretty-writer) and myself. The next one of course will be B for Bondage. :)


End file.
